PW:TFSW
by Bandit-leader09
Summary: Many years before the beginning of PW:TROS. now the first story didn't make sense because it was meant to be animated. however this one wont so it will or should make sense. anyway This follows the story of a lost legend, lost to all wolves, But Rahu the spirit of peace will tell it once again to her children (Vera, mother of Allaos from PW:TROS and her brothers).
1. Chapter 1: Before The First Great War

Many years ago, our spirit ancestors stood against one another, a great war began. some say spirits cant be killed, this is not true my children, I Rahu, was there I saw what happened, many good spirits were killed or fell into the realm of the living, where they were cursed to spend eternity wondering your lands. Why was there a war you ask? well I will tell you. At Kaos Lair, Home of the dark Spirits. Kaos sat staring out over his lands. The home of the dark spirits. "Tumedus?" he growled. "what?" came a cold reply. "that is no way to talk to your master!" he yelled. "sorry master, I was... I thought..." she cried out in fear as Kaos drew closer and threw her against the wall. "never speak with such insolence in my presence!" he roared. "im sorry master I meant no disrespect, please have mercy?" she begged and pleaded. "mercy?, mercy is for Halastus to give! I am not Halastus!, But I cannot replace you if I were to kill you, so I wont kill you yet... but if you step out of line I will destroy you!". "thank you greatly master" she cried with relief. "Tumedus?" Kaos asked. "yes master?" she said almost flinching when Kaos faced her. "I need you to call all dark spirits here!" he ordered. "master?, might I ask why?" she asked, regretting her words instantly. "because I want to rule all spirits! and those who defy me will be destroyed!" he hissed. "master, you cant do that you will destroy every thing!" Tumedus yelled in defiance. "YOU DEAR DEFY ME!" Kaos yelled his lair shook and rocks fell from the roof of his cave. "KAOS I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE EVIL, BUT YOU CANT DO THIS, IT WILL DESTROY THE SPIRIT REALM!" she yelled back. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU WONT BE STANDING THERE" Kaos roared. Tumedus fled Kaos and ran towards the light side of the spirit realm. At Valgus Castle. home of all light spirits. Kuller, ran swiftly to tell Valgus and his council of the dark spirit claiming that Kaos is going to bring war. "Valgus... there's... there's... trouble..." Kuller panted heavily. Valgus leapt to his feet, "Trouble?... what type of trouble?" Rahu asked before Valgus opened his mouth to speak. "a... dark spirit...she says that...Kaos wants war" Kuller stated slowly getting his breath back. "War? are you sure?" Rahu asked. "no Rahu I just ran all the way from the boarder to lie to you" Kuller replied sarcastically. "Kuller! don't speak to me with such disrespect!" Rahu demanded. "Well maybe I would respect you if you weren't so stupid" Kuller growled. "ENOUGH" Valgus ordered. "sorry Valgus" Kuller and Rahu said in unison. "this is what Kaos wants...for spirits to fight...and war will follow" Valgus continued. "well then what do we do with this spirit?" Asked Vanna as Tumedus was dragged in. "please...please...please... have mercy" pleaded Tumedus. "Tosi Ja Petlikkus?" Valgus called. "Valgus, I told you to call me Tosi, anyway what do you want of me?" His voice echoed. "sorry Tosi, I want to know if this spirit speaks truth or lies" he replied. "hmm... I will see her secrets" Tosi hissed as he appeared, there were holes where his eyes were supposed to be he drew up in front of a now shaking Tumedus, he made eye contact with her, she screamed in pain and squirmed trying to get free. he kept his gaze locked in hers. "there are no lies in here" Tosi hissed and broke his hold on her. she lay sprawled on the floor, "please...p...please" she whimpered. Valgus looked at her with pity. "this dark spirit, broke the laws that keep their kind out" growled Rahu. "It must be destroyed" added Tosi. "No, it broke the laws, to save us, she alerted us to the war" Valgus said. the spirits looked at Valgus in awe "surely you cant be serious Valgus" gasped Vanna. "I will give this dark spirit a second chance" he replied. "th...thank you greatly" gasped Tumedus. "you must be imprisoned for breaking the laws, do you understand this?" Valgus asked. "y...yes" Tumedus replied. "take her to the imprisonment chambers" Valgus ordered seeming some what sad. 


	2. Chapter 2: Protected By Hearts

At Valgus Castle. The other spirits had left the room, all except Valgus and Rahu. "Valgus what does the dark spirit mean to you?, I mean it broke the laws, that have been in place since the beginning" ask Rahu. "Rahu you can not under stand" replied Valgus. "Valgus you can tell me, there is no one else here just us" stated Rahu. "Just drop it okay, Rahu this doesn't concern you at all so stay out of it" he said coldness in his voice. "It concerns me if the realms are in danger, so it does concern me!" she yelled. he turned to face her, his eyes full of rage, "I would never endanger the realms, you are supposed to bring peace, but you are arguing with me, I could banish you from this place for neglecting your job!" he growled. "this is my job!, now tell me why you kept her alive!" she demanded. "is she your daughter or something!" he added. His silence was unsettling to her, "Fine I will tell you, ...she is my sister" He mumbled. "How is she your sister?" Rahu was now curious. "Our parents were the same" he replied. "I know that but who were your parents?" she asked. At Harry's den. "DAD!, DAD! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Penny desperately yelled, she was meet by Falcon, her fathers second in command. "Falcon please tell me what happened?" she begged. Falcon sighed, she could see he was wounded, "we were attacked by Razor's wolves, they ordered your father to give up some of the territory, but he refused and we stood our ground, there were too many, im sorry" he responded. "is he going to be alright?" she asked tears falling from her eyes. "look at me kid, you father is one of the strongest and bravest wolves I have ever met, He was born to fight, I have no doubt your father will be fine" he said smiling. They turned to hear and angry voice, followed by the healers quickly exiting the den, there was a shuffling sound as Harry's head poked out from the entrance to his den. "Penny?, come here" he demanded. "yes dad?" she asked. "from now on you must have three pack members with you at all times" he growled. "dad I can take care of my self" she growled. "I know you can, but I would feel better if you had some one I can trust with you" he replied, his strong deep voice echoing within his den. "Fine but im only taking two with me" she growled. "Who will it be then?" he asked. "it will be Falcon and Dexter" she replied. He gave a growl of reluctance, but let her have her way. At Razor's Den. "Zanto your back? tell me how we did" Razor smirked evilly. "Sir, we injured Harry, and he wont be able to fight for awhile" Zanto replied and glanced toward aura who was sleeping soundly, she woke up and growled, "Zanto how dare you lie to your leader!" she shouts. A scared look creeps onto Zanto's face, "I don't know what your talking about Ma'am" he said now shaking in fear. She tilted her head back in laughter, "you should see your face, you looked like you were about to wet yourself" she cackled. "very amusing ma'am" he replied. "Shut up Zanto" she ordered. Zanto looked at his alpha. "Sir, is there any thing else you wish to use me for" he asked. "no that will be all Zanto, enjoy the rest of the day" Razor said his deep voice was dark, ominous and very sinister. Zanto nervously left their den. 


End file.
